What Tadashi left behind
by damn-right-avenge-it
Summary: Tadashi Hamada was a wonderful human being. But he was killed. And he left his little brother, Hiro, behind to cope with his death. This is how Hiro took it.


[_My note: This is just a small thing I need to clear up, because I cannot imagine what Hiro went through after Tadashi died. **Warning: Some of the stuff I have wrote about here could be possibly be triggering. Please read only if you are 100% sure you will be able to handle it, because I almost teared up writing it.**]_

It's been a few days since Tadashi left. Part of me thinks that I am just dreaming, and that I'm gonna wake up to him pulling the blankets off my bed, telling me to "get outta bed, sleepyhead." And then we can go eat breakfast with Aunt Cass, and he can go to his nerd school and I can go to some bot fights. Or maybe, the authorities are just wrong. Maybe, when they took his body back to the hospital they found out he had some kind of power, and he had to go to some super secret underground government base. That would be cool. My brother the superhero. But I know thats not going to happen, and I know that Tadashi isn't going to come back. I really wish he would though. I don't know what I'm going to do all alone in this world. Tadashi was one of the only ones who had my back. I just don't know what I'm gonna do. I need him. Tadashi, please come back.

It's been a few weeks since Tadashi left me. It's my fault. I should have never let him go into that burning building; odds were that Callighan was already fucking dead. I'm so mad at myself. Furiously mad. It's my fault that my best friend and brother is gone forever. And I can't do anything about it. I've been crying myself to sleep for the past 2 weeks. The first week he was gone wasn't as bad as it is now. It took a while for the fact that he is never coming back to hit me, and when it finally did, I balled my eyes out for hours. Even Aunt Cass's soothing couldn't calm me down like it did after my parents died. This one feels worse than when they left, probably because I was too young to understand then. That one hurt Tadashi though. Not as bad as this one hurt me, but Tadashi would cry a lot for no reason in the first few months they were gone. He was also afraid of everything. He would usually come sleep with me, or wouldn't at all. It was horrible for seeing him like that for so long. He would probably hate to see me like this, and would probably cry at me crying. He was always soft. I loved him so much. Why are the things we love always torn away from us.  
>I remember his robot he created in his nerd school, Baymax. When Tadashi first showed him to me, he asked me to rate my pain. I wish he was here now so he could ask the same question. Physically right now, I'd say my pain is about a 4, because you get used to the bruises and cuts after a while. But the emotional pain I am going through right now, is more than a 10. Tadashi, I need you here. I can't go alone like this.<p>

It's been a few months since Tadashi left everyone. Before, I was mad at myself, for letting him go into that building. But since this hasn't left my mind since the day everything went to shit, I'm coming to realize that it wasn't my fault. It was his. He was a genius, he should have been smart enough to know that the firefighters could have gotten Callighan out. He always wanted to be a hero. Well look where it got you, Tadashi. You son of a bitch for leaving me behind. I told you not to go into that fire, and you didn't listen. And I was always the smarter one. None of this would have happened if he had listened to me. Any now here I am, getting almost no sleep every single night, because when I do sleep, my dreams only consist of that fire. And you. Dying over and over again every single night. I can't take it anymore. I'm just about done. So thanks, I'm coming back Tadashi. I'll see you soon.

It's been almost a year since Tadashi was killed in a freak accident fire, trying to save a loved professor at his college. I've forgiven him now. I understand what he was trying to do. Tadashi didn't have an evil bone in his body. He was such a wonderful person.  
>What he left behind here was so good. That's why I've reactivated Baymax. Tadashi originally wanted him to be a nurse, which he is. But he is also a superhero. Not only do me and him help the sick and the wounded, emotionally and physically, but we are putting crime to a stop in San Fransokyo. Baymax is everything Tadashi wanted him to be, and even more.<p>

By the way, Tadashi, thank you for leaving Baymax. I was alone for a while after you left, but I have him now. Also Honey Lemon, Go-Go, Wasabi, and Fred. They are so loving and caring to me, just like you were. I will never forget you, I love you so much, Tadashi, and I'm going to make you so proud. I can't wait to see you again, and tell you about all the wonderful things I did with my life for you. Everything I'm doing is for you.


End file.
